custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nut's Diary
Nut's Diary is a cancelled story serial written by . Story Prologue Gigas sat on his throne, a silver pincer on one side and a gold sword on the other. He looked at every universe through his all-seeing-eye, and thought, This is all wrong! These universes are a mathematical error, an error that I am about to correct. He stood up and ordered his sentry: "Ready the arsenal, sentry. The time is right. Tonight we shape the universe!" Part 1: The Sinking of Terra Nui Well, this is the story of how I saved the universes. (Stop talking, Ra.) So, Ra and I were sitting at the monitors guarding Terra Nui; boring, boring, boring. (Yes, Ra, I know it's our duty, but that doesn't make it less boring.) When he and I were sitting at the gates, we heard a loud crash. "WHAT WAS THAT?" I yelled. I took out my weaponry, while Ra revved up his elemental star powers. But there was nobody there, even on infrared scanners. "If there was nobody there, then what did that?" Ra said. I replied, "I don't know. Check the monitors." So we did, and it was very bad. "THE ISLAND IS SINKING!" I screamed. "That's impossible— OH, MATA NUI, THE ISLAND'S SINKING! BUILD THE EMERGENCY BUBBLE!" He entered a code into the server, and an enormous bubble went over Terra Nui. "And you said this was a dumb protocol," Ra said while I smacked him over the head with my gunstaff ---- I sat with a few dozen Deo-Matoran, telling the tale of Mata Nui, when we heard a loud crash. These creatures that look like Vahki, without the colored thing on the head, started slaughtering people. There was blood everywhere. A few other Matoran and I fought some of them back, but they had already killed the Turaga! In rage, I tossed antimatter at it, but did not anticipate the aftermath of the annihilation, which spread toward the other creatures (who turned out to be self-aware robots) and to the core that kept Terra Nui afloat. I ran over to the Turaga, who had been badly damaged by the antimatter. His foot and arm was caught in the matter annihilation, which only added to the multiple stab wounds from the robot's Bohrok-like weapon, his only words being "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I looked behind me and saw that one of the robots had escaped the blast and was about to swing his sword at me. I dodged out of the way, and the blow meant for me dealt the final blow for the Turaga, cutting off his head. I screamed and punched it square in the chest, cut it in half, knocked the bottom out of the way, and stabbed it. Part 2: Gigas' Labs Gigas watched the sheer brutality of Kana tearing apart his sentry, ripping off its limbs, and stabbing it; he even ripped off its Protosteel head with his hands! But then he had an idea: I could use him, he thought. He yelled for an exterminator sentry: "Get me this Kana person, and whoever else is with him." ---- I flew over the city to oversee the damage, which was very bad: crumbled houses, fallen towers--even the "uncollapsible" Lasertech Industries tower fell, the symbol of the corporate weapons giant of Lasertech. And it was all my fault! I destroyed the core! I looked up at the giant bubble above me, and thought, Who came up with that? Of course, looking up, I didn't notice the only tower still standing in my path. I bumped into it, and the tower fell. All I could think was Seriously? ---- Nut and I were walking down a busted street when we saw Kana falling from the sky. "Hey, boss," Nut said, and the worst part was that I was just about ask Nut out! (Nothing, Nut.) Characters *Gigas *Nut *Ra *Kana *A Turaga *Several Deo-Matoran *Several robots